Just Right
by krystal-clearxo
Summary: He knew he shouldn't. He knew it was wrong for the both of them. He knew that after he'd made this decision that he would feel guilty and ashamed for doing this to her. But he also knew that it felt so right. Lupin/Tonks Oneshot. Warning: major fluff


**A/N Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fic! It's a fluffy little oneshot focused on Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks! I absolutely adore this pairing so my friend suggested that I write a story about them. This takes place before the seventh book, right after the sixth, and Lupin is uneasy about proposing to Tonks. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review if you want! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**~Krystal**

He knew he shouldn't. He knew it was wrong for the both of them. He knew that after he'd made this decision that he would feel guilty and ashamed for doing this to her. But he also knew that it felt so right.

Lupin knew that ever since the young Auror had expressed her love for him he had secretly reciprocated it. Everything from her free-spirited personality to her ever-changing hair colors had always freed him any burdens of the current state of the wizarding world. Voldemort's forces were constantly growing with power, wizards and witches from all around were disappearing, muggles were being attacked, and the Ministry was become far more austere and yet through all of the disarray, the slowly aging Lupin had always found an escape in Tonks' exuberance and energy. Days he'd stumble into Order meetings, anxious, eyes and expression sullen and yet she would be there to help him escape the severity of it all. One look into her eyes and his heart would somehow begin pulsing and pounding in his chest. His stomach would begin somersaulting with joy, as she would begin a cheerful conversation. Remus Lupin, no doubt, was in love with Nymphadora Tonks.

Now, he sat pondering, on the step of Tonk's front door waiting. A small voice in the back of his head whispered, _"She's too good for you. You'll never be useful for her," _and Lupin jumped up startled. His hand shaking, he knocked on the door, hoping she would come. It was Ted Tonks, who eventually opened the front door.

"Remus!" he cried, happily. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello, Teddy," Lupin greeted, extending his hand for a shake. "Is Dora around?"

"Yes, she's upstairs, with her mother. Why don't you come in and wait in the living room, while I go fetch her."

As he waited for her, a million questions began running through his mind._ What if she says no? What if I'm really no good for her? Will her parents approve? How would I ever forgive myself if something happened to her because of my condition? Oh, God, how the hell am I going to do this without humiliating myself! _Lupin knew that just a few weeks earlier, he had publicly rejected Tonks in front of Harry, Professor McGonagall, and the Weasleys, shortly after Dumbledore's death. A few days after that, he had summoned Tonks to his home where, after a long contemplation, he agreed to "give it a go," as he had said it, with their relationship. But even after they had gotten together, insecurities still clouded his bliss. His werewolf condition. His financial state. The huge age gap between the two of them. How could he possibly be able to make Tonks happy and give her everything she wanted? True, none of that mattered to her now, but what about in the future?

His thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice ringing throughout the house. "Nymphadora! Remus is here to see you!"

"Don't call me that!" came the angry reply from upstairs.

He heard someone thudding down the stairs in a huff. Tonks came fluttering into the living room and stood just inches from where he was sitting on a brown armchair.

"Remus!" she happily bounced over to him and perched herself on the open seat next to him. "I'm surprised to see you! Is everything all right? You look nervous."

"Oh—er, I'm not nervous, I'm just, um, very happy to see you," he said rather stiffly. "Actually, I came to talk to you."

"Oh?"

Lupin paused for a moment. He studied her eager facial expression, the want in her eyes. At last, he felt relieved. Seeing the gleam in her eyes that appeared at his mere presence gave him the comfort and the stability that he needed to feel confident in himself to do what he was about to do next. He took the young witch by the hand and led her outside to a spot under a large tree in the front yard.

"Remus—" Tonks began.

"Dora, I know I haven't been the most supportive of our relationship at first. I was scared that I might harm you. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to provide you with everything you might want. Or that you maybe regret being with me and want to be with someone who was your own age. I just want you to be happy. Sometimes I thought you deserve so much better than me, and I still do sometimes. But when we began to be more involved I discovered how much I love being around you. I love your free spirit. I love how you love to make people laugh. I love how your hair can change into any color of the rainbow. I love your clumsiness. I am simply not complete when you aren't with me. I look into your eyes and hope you feel the same. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and will do everything in my power to make sure you have the best life as possible. It just feels right when I'm with you. Nymphadora Tonks, I love you." At this point, he lowered himself down on his knee and continued, "Will you make me, Remus Lupin the most happy wizard in the world and become my wife?"

At this point, Lupin unexpectedly pulled a small black box from a deep gray pocket of his coat and held it out to Tonks, who had looked as if she might begin to hyperventilate with joy. She delicately opened the box to reveal a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring. She didn't dare question how he had managed to acquire such an exquisite piece of jewelry so she just beamed at him. Her eyes began to water and she stood, mouth agape and wide-eyed in front of the man he loved.

"Remus—I don't know what to say—" she stuttered.

"Then say yes. Make me happy. Take a leap of faith with me, Dora," Lupin took her hand and stood, waiting and praying that she would say yes.

Her response came a moment later when she squealed, "Of course I will, Remus! I've only been dreaming of this moment!"

Lupin smiled, and sighed a breath of relief. He took the diamond ring out of the box and placed it on her dainty finger. At that point, Tonks' current brown hair transformed into it's brightest bubblegum pink and she flung herself at Lupin, throwing her arms around his neck. They just looked at each other for a moment and then Tonks surprisingly and unexpectedly closed the distance between them, giving him a kiss that caught him quite off guard. Nevertheless, he kissed her back lovingly.

After a few moments, they broke apart. "Now _that_ felt just right," Tonks beamed at him. "And by the way, sweetheart, I love you too."


End file.
